


You And I

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Prison...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And I

The days after leaving prison were some of the best for Franky, although she was still wary, so wary, around other people. She hated that she had become the one who shrank back but she wanted to protect what she had. She buried herself in paperwork, lessons, law books anything that might help fulfil her dreams. Dreams of a life where she didn't hide away but showed people how she was as a person and not as an ex-convict. Dreams where she was always with Bridget, her Bridget, who had not given up on her. 

Bridget was at work a lot of the time and she spent the time when she wasn't working with Franky, neither really headed out the doors anymore, they were happiest at home, alone, able to do what they wanted, where they wanted and when they wanted. Bridget was not always the one to start things of course, most of the time it was Franky who read the signs and made her move first, Bridget even now seemed a little wary of pushing Franky but Franky loved her for it, they were a good team and she loved Bridget more than anyone. Bridget seemed to know about Erica, about Kim and about what had happened with them both, Kim had given up on her eventually and Erica had never really returned. Franky no longer really cared. She had Bridget. Bridget seemed happiest when she was alone with Franky, both content to just hold one another and rest. 

"Franks..."

"Yeah Gidge?"

"Have you ever considered actually just settling with one person?"

"I'm with you right now aren't I?"

"Does that mean you've... settled?"

"No. It means you knocked me breathless and I've never been happier."

Franky's smile was soft as she kissed Bridget, aware of her shivers. 

"You really think I'm about to let you go Gidge?"

"I don't..."

"I'm not going anywhere Gidge..."

"Even if Erica..?"

"She chose her husband, I chose you... it's over with her... and it's barely begun with us. Gidge... please stop questioning this..."

"I'm just..."

A breath, then Bridget spoke softly. 

"I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"You couldn't if you tried."


End file.
